Find Your Voice
by SkyeIsabella
Summary: When Ross Lynch decide to make a change and finally go to high school, it's not what he expected when he meets a familiar face that he don't remember. What will happened when Ross
1. Welcome To High School

**Ross's POV**

High School, something I wasn't use to. I only watched movies about it. I always wanted to experience high school but I couldn't with tour and everything. I'm a singer and I'm in a band with my brothers and sister called R5. It was rare for me to meet anyone special or different from everyone else because they were never really there for me.

I'm 17 now, a junior in Castleburg High School, I just enrolled in the school last week but I wasn't starting until tomorrow. I'm currently lying on my bed, staring at my ceiling fan twirl. I didn't know why I felt so scared about being a high schooler. I was use to a lot of people, school work on the bus and studio but this was different. This was something I've never been to.

I looked at my clock next to me, "fuck." I muttered under my breath – it was 5 in the morning, I didn't get any sleep either. I had school in two hours and two hours of sleep wasn't enough mainly since I couldn't sleep.

I finally closed my eyes and was drifting off to sleep with my alarm clock went off for me to wake up. It wasn't even a minute. I sighed, going to take a shower – knowing it was going to be a long day.

**Laura's POV**

When I woke up, I knew autumnally I wasn't in my bed even before I opened my eyes. I went to sleep on my computer, writing up a paper due Friday – it was only Monday. I checked the time; it was 6:15AM. I needed to get the time to do my morning routines even if my school was walking distance from my house. I was the one who cooked breakfast in my house because my older sister, Vanessa was in college but slept in unless she was woken up with food.

I took a quick cold shower and untangled my hair. "You're gonna have an amazing day Laura." I smiled at myself in the mirror, prepping myself for school. I always looked at the positive outcome of things, no matter what.

When I was done with getting everything packed up and got dressed; I went downstairs and started cooking breakfast for my family.

**Ross's POV**

After my shower, I got dressed – knowing I was most like be late to school. I was the only one of us going to school because I begged my parents – worse decision ever.

When I got done with whatever I assumed I needed, I ran to the kitchen. I tripped 3 times down the stairs, I wasn't counting; Rydel was.

"Hey little bro, in a hurry?"

"I have school, remember?"

"Yeah, I remembered I just didn't think you was serious. Just try and have fun."

"What do you mean?"

"High school isn't like the movies, truth me. It's much worse. Just don't get caught up with the wrong crowd, okay?"

"I'll try not to."

"Also I'm taking you so there's no time for breakfast." Rydel had a smirk on her face, I was starving but I had no choice.

When we got in her car and started driving, we didn't spoke a word the whole drive.

**Laura's POV**

I was in school at 7:30; I smiled, breathing everything in. It always smells of fresh flowers in the hallway near the garden. I looked around, spotting a few sleepy students going to the Café. I went to the Café behind them, we had a Starbucks, McDonald's, and a Pizza Hut in our school but everyone called it Café because it was easier.

When I got to the Starbucks, I noticed a blond who I haven't seen before. "Um, excuse me." I said politely, he turned to me with a sleepy smile. "Hi." He said softly. It was weird, he looked so familiar but I couldn't put my finger on it.

"Hello?" He said shortly after, I laughed nervously realized I was staring at him. "I'm Laura Marano."

"Ross Lynch, nice to meet you Laura." When he smiled again, I paid more attention, he's smile was beautiful. "You look familiar Ross."

"Do you listen to R5?"

"Sort of, not really – just my older sister, Vanessa. But I have been to their concert before and I met them."

"I've met you before, why don't I remember?"

"What do you mean?" I was confused but it was mainly beside I kept getting lost in his hazel eyes, Laura snap out of it! My head screamed at me. "I'm Ross Lynch, one of the members of R5. But I'm trying to figure out how I don't remember meeting you."

"Wait, really?"

"What?" He chuckled. "You're one of the members of R5?"

"I just said that, you should really keep up." Ross laughed. I just smiled like an idiot. "Can you guys get the chit-chat over with, I'm kinda starving." Someone yelled behind us, I knew the voice from anywhere. When I turned to her, she smiled widely. "Laura!"

"Hey Raini!" We hugged. "I'm sorry; I didn't know it was you."

"Well, we haven't really seen each other in a while if you think about it." I smiled at her, then turn back to Ross – who was actually gone.

I shrugged it off and got my food and sat with Raini to catch up.

**Ross's POV**

I got out of there as soon as I could. I was trying to figure out how I didn't remember that girl – Laura. She was very beautiful and I would have remembered someone that beautiful. I shook my head, and went to an empty table. I forgot all about my food too.

I groaned, shaking my head. "Way to blow it, Ross." I muttered to myself. "Hello?" A random girl said, confused. "Hi?"

"Are you new here?" She asked, she had a southern accent, like Tennessee or Texas. "Actually, I am."

"Well, it that case you are welcomed to sit here with us but I'll warn you; they will question you like you're an alien. I'm Olivia by the way."

"Hi Olivia, I'm Ross."

"Nice to meet you Ross." Olivia sat next to me, and started eating. "Did you get any food?"

"Um, no I was distracted."

"By Laura, huh?"

"What?"

"I saw you talking to Laura, you guys looked like you had an interesting conversation if I do say so myself."

"Really?" I didn't know what people were watching us, it just made it felt more awkward than it already was.

After 5 minutes, more people came to the table. I learned all of their names, it was; Leo, Kelli, Bella, Zendaya, Billy, and Eric.

"So, did you get your class schedule?"

"Yeah." I answered Billy. "What grade are you in?"

"11th."

"You're with me." Zendaya blurted out. "And us." Kelli pointed to her and Billy. "And I'm still alone." Eric added. "Sorry that you're a freshman, maybe you can find a girlfriend and you wouldn't be all alone then." Billy joked.

"Maybe I should." Eric smirked, getting up. "Have fun bro." Billy waved to Eric as he left the table. "Ok, so Ross." I turned my head to Kelli. "Why do you like Laura?"

"Huh?"

"Practically everyone was watching you two this morning." Kelli smiled proudly. "Well, um actually-" A bell rung, "let's go."

I followed Zendaya, Billy, and Kelli through the halls as they looked at my schedule. "Ok, here's your locker." They said, stopping at Locker 3214.

"We all have the same homeroom which is a bonus." Zendaya was studying my schedule most than reading it.

"Billy and Kelli is study partners in every class by the way. For some odd reason, they share the same schedule."

"You are seriously applying that me and Billy somehow got the same schedule on purpose aren't you?"

"Yes, and decided to leave me out but lucky I now officially have Ross. Let's get to homeroom before the bell rings."

When we got to homeroom, not that many people were there. "Mr Lynch, please take a seat next to Miss Marano and Miss Coleman." My teacher pointed to Laura who sat behind Billy and Kelli.

I sat between Laura and Zendaya. "Isn't this fun?" Billy turned around in his seat with a huge smile.

"Is what fun?

"The fact that we all can be partners in homeroom for the project."

"There's a project in homeroom?"

"Yes, every year, it's pretty much another way for us to be tortured in school but see, we always ace it." Billy turned back around. "We only ace it because of me and Laura."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Kelli was offended or as least sounded like it. "Every year you're in your magazine and Billy is on his phone while me and Laura plan, work and finish. If it wasn't for the fact that you two are my friends I would fail y'all butt in a heartbeat."

"Best thing about being childhood friends, right?"

"For you guys, yes – not for me, why? Because I'm the one helping y'all with your homework at night."

"Sorry Daya."

"Whatever. So, Laura how was your weekend?" Zendaya changed the subject, but Laura was in another world, a book. I touched her arm lightly and she came back to the world. "Um, yes?"

"How was your weekend?" Zendaya asked the question again.

"It was good, worked all weekend. What about you, Zendaya?"

"Same, I was doing tutoring groups."

"Where do you do your tutoring groups?"

"Here on Saturdays at 2pm."

"Same here but I'm in the garden."

"Maybe we can bring our study group together and cover more ground."

"I'll love that." Laura was smiling widely. "And hi Ross." Laura said, before going back to her book. Billy quietly ooh-ed. I rolled my eyes.

I was lost and didn't know what to do. It was weird being somewhere I didn't understand. Why did I choice high school?

**Hey guys, this is the story as promised, this is the first chapter of the fanfiction. I probably won't be updating this again this week because I have texting most of the week and knowing me; I'll be either worrying or testing. So, eh. I don't think this is a good chapter but whateves. Also I'm still learning about this site too.**

**Love y'all,**

**xo**


	2. The Hook Up

**Chapter Name:** The Hook Up

**Main Characters:** Ross Lynch, Laura Marano, Olivia Holt, Zendaya, and special guests ;)

**Ships:** Raura (Ross + Laura)

**Rating:** T

**Previous Chapter:**

"Maybe we can bring our study group together and cover more ground."

"I'll love that." Laura was smiling widely. "And hi Ross." Laura said, before going back to her book. Billy quietly ooh-ed. I rolled my eyes.

I was lost and didn't know what to do. It was weird being somewhere I didn't understand. Why did I choice high school?

**The Hook Up:**

**Ross's POV**

School was almost over, I only knew because that what I've been hearing in my ear for the past 30 minutes, "C'mon school, love me and be over with already." I didn't even know who she was; she was so into the clock, waiting for school to end. "Um." I whispered, she looked at me. "You know by looking at the clock it won't help make school end quicker."

"I know but I'm not allow to sleep or be on my phone in this class so that all I have."

"I've learned nothing in this class all day honestly."

"This is study hall; you don't learn anything in this class. That teacher just be on his phone all class and try to control everyone else's phone. It's stupid." She said. "I don't even know your name." I said a little eager.

"Rachel, Rachel Knight. And you're Ross Lynch."

"You know me?"

"Rydel and I are friends; I even went backstage during your tour." Rachel had a grin on her face. I didn't remember meeting her but most of tour was a blur if I think about. "I'll show you my locker after class, ok?" Rachel said a little demanding but it a form of a question, so I just nod and waited.

**Laura's POV**

I was in my last class, it was Art so I was being crafty but the two 'bugs' in my ear was my only problem. "Olivia, Raini – stop." I pleaded. "But you guys looked so cute together, at least think about it." Olivia smirked, knowing that they both had an influence on me.

"Guys, I'll think about it ok?"

"Yay!" Olivia clapped.

"But what about you two?"

"We'll find someone." Olivia smirk became a small smile. "I bet y'all will." I smiled at her brightly as I regarded my decision. "Maybe he'll be that special someone."

"The one I have my first kiss with? Doubtful; it's just a dance."

"But it's the Spring Formal, you have to be excited and this is the only way you'll have a date this year." Raini pointed out. "Yeah, it's the girl-choice this year."

"Remember last year when that guy asked me because it was boy-choice?"

"He did it off a dare and you didn't even dance."

"Well, at least I hung-out with y'all."

"But we would of rather have you been slow dancing with your date."

"Who so happened to be slow dancing with someone else? I think not."

"Who was your date anyway?"

"Let's just say, I was ditched so he can dance with Gracie Dzienny."

"One of the cheerleaders?"

"The really nice one, we're lab partners and she'll really smart."

"I'm guessing he looks at herself as a jock?"

"Yes."

"Well, at least Ross doesn't seem stick up. But he does look familiar."

"Have you ever even looked in your locker recently, Olivia?"

"Here and there, I don't remember what's in my locker anymore since this year started."

"Take a look at your locker when you get a chance."

"Okay." Olivia said confused, I wasn't. I remembered her locker, it was the same since freshman year but just some stuff added. But since I was a grader higher than her, I had my locker for three years and her only two.

When the last bell rung, we cleaned up and stay a bit to talk.

**Ross's POV**

After the last bell, I gather what books I got for my last two classes and followed Rachel. When we got to her locker, she opened it. "Voila."

The back of her locker door was covered of pictures with R5, including me. There was pictures of us in the tour bus with her, and on stage and backstage. "Wow."

"Do you remember me now?"

"Not quite, sorry." I frowned, but continued to awe at the pictures. One of them caught my attention the most. "Do you know where that was taken?"

"Of course, at the House of Blues last year while y'all were doing the charity concert."

"Do you know those girls in the picture?"

"Well, duh! They all go to this school. That's Olivia, Raini, Laura, you, me, Rydel, Bella, and Zendaya. Riker was the one who took the picture too."

"By any chance do you have a copy of that picture?"

"Sorry, no. One of them went to Olivia and the other Rydel should have."

"Thank you."

**Laura's POV**

After we got done talking, we went to Olivia's locker. When she opened it, she saw an entire black covered book which I haven't seen before.

When she opened it, it was filled with words, drawings, pictures, even little things taped on it. "Wait, stop. Right there!" I pointed to a familiar picture.

When Olivia read the writing, she smiled. "R5." She looked at me. "Ross is a part of R5. I remember him now. You guys were flirting a bit but then he left before we could even tell him our names. I was kinda obsessed with this band last year."

"We even tried to get them to sing at the Spring Formal last year, remember?" I reminded her, I remember having a huge crush on him. I even wrote songs about him, and now I have to ask him to a Spring Formal. I sighed, "You should keep that with you everywhere."

"I surely will."

"But now back to y'all, who are y'all going to ask?"

"I don't know." Olivia shrugged, Raini was texting. "That's normal." I muttered.

**Ross's POV**

Rachel went to her car and left while I was trying to find my way to the front parking lot from the directions she gave. I was jamming to my music and singing. I did a spin, and fell over someone. My earplugs came over from that blow. "I'm so sorry." I said sincerely. I looked at her, I remember her hair. It was hard to forget from this morning.

"Hey Ross and its okay." Laura smiled a bit. "Are you okay?" Olivia asked, helping Laura up. "Ross!" Olivia's face brightens up when she saw me and then helped me up. "Look what I found." Olivia showed me the picture that Rachel showed me.

"I saw that and remembered that night."

"So why did you run off after the picture?" Olivia raised her eyebrows, looking in my eyes. I sighed, and looked down. "I don't wanna talk about it."

"Okay, well Laura has to ask you something." Olivia said hyper, I could hear it from her voice. I looked at Laura, and she was looking down this time. I saw her playing with her fingers like she was nervous. "Well, I was kinda wondering if, you um would like to go to the Spring Formal. You don't exactly have to be there with me for the whole night but do you want to come?" Laura said it nervously too.

She was so cute being nervous. "I would love to go with you and hang out with you for the whole night." I smiled when I saw her smile. She was so beautiful and I loved that I was able to come to high school. This was the best day ever.

**Laura's POV**

When Ross said yes, I couldn't help but smile. Maybe I was getting feelings for him, he was beyond gorgeous and his hair was perfect so was his smile. I loved his smile. What was I thinking? I don't even really know him let alone know if he's gonna bail on me like the last guy.

He wouldn't even tell us why he ditched us at the concert. What if the same thing happens the night of the Spring Formal, I didn't want to doubt him but my mind told me too. I couldn't listen to my heart, it wasn't ready; I wasn't ready. I was scared that Ross would be like the last guy. I couldn't do it, they are brothers.

**A/N: So, guys. I wasn't a bit of a cliffhanger and also for you guys to figure out who asked Laura to the spring formal last year since he apparently broke her heart really badly. When you think you know who, I will reveal it. But it won't be told until the chapter of the Spring Formal. And here's something you guys should know: They went to that high school last year but they either**

**Graduated**

**Or left.**

**Enjoy figuring it out also shoutout to** **xxSmileYoureBeautifulxx who's an amazing friend who reviewed this story. Love you Cassie! :) xo**


	3. Mending Hearts

**Chapter Name:** Mending Hearts

**Main Characters:** Ross Lynch, Laura Marano, Olivia Holt, Zendaya, and Rachel + special guests ;)

**Ships:** Raura (Ross + Laura)

**Rating:** T

**Previous Chapter:**

When Ross said yes, I couldn't help but smile. Maybe I was getting feelings for him, he was beyond gorgeous and his hair was perfect so was his smile. I loved his smile. What was I thinking? I don't even really know him let alone know if he's gonna bail on me like the last guy.

He wouldn't even tell us why he ditched us at the concert. What if the same thing happens the night of the Spring Formal, I didn't want to doubt him but my mind told me too. I couldn't listen to my heart, it wasn't ready; I wasn't ready. I was scared that Ross would be like the last guy. I couldn't do it, they are brothers.

**Mending Hearts:**

**Laura's POV**

I was lying in my bed, thinking about everything. I didn't know what to do, I couldn't just say, _"Sorry Ross, maybe next year." _And get away with it. Olivia and Raini would never forgive me. They were the one who told me to go with Ross's brother last year but I didn't listen. That turned out badly on my part.

I couldn't help but wondered why some guys loved breaking girl's hearts. I just wished I knew why he ditched me at the Formal. I just wanted an answer, and I knew who to call.

When I dialed the number, I knew that I would get an answer right away and I did. "Hello?" She asked.

"Hey Gracie, sorry to bother you."

"It's no bother, Laur."

"Well, I know this is out of the blue and everything but do you remember who danced with you last year at the Formal?"

"Um, yeah. He asked me to the formal that year but then he said something came up but he'd save me a dance so he did. Why?"

"Because he was also my date to the dance but instead of actually asking me, it was a dared."

"I'm so sorry sweetie, if I knew I would have let him stay with you. I didn't even want to go last year."

"It's ok, I'm going with his brother this year awkwardly."

"Ross? I saw you two today, he's nothing like his brother – trust me."

"How do you know?"

"Oh, I had class with him today also I use to hang out with Rachel and I spent a lot of time at their house."

"Well, thanks for the heads up."

"No problem, if you ever need to actually talk to someone I'm a call away."

"Thank you." I said a bit awkward. Even for a head cheerleader she was definitely not like the movies. "It's nothing sweetie. If you want, I can come over with some snacks and we can watch Pretty Little Liars."

"It's a Monday, so why not?" I laughed, I honestly never actually hung out with Gracie afterschool so I wanted to see what would happen.

**Ross's POV**

I remembered last year that Rydel, Rocky, and Ratliff went to the Spring Formal last year so we was sitting in the band room when I asked they about it. "I loved the Spring Formal, I went with –"

"Don't need to know Rydel."

"Well, let's just say it was magical alright?"

"Got it!" I said a little sarcastically. "My date was beautiful."

"So was mine's."

"We both asked cheerleaders."

"Yup, and it was amazing." I looked at Rocky and Ratliff. "Ok, nice. But question, do y'all know Laura Marano?"

"Yes." They said in sync. "Cool, cool. So who did she go with last year?"

"Don't wanna say, sorry bro. You're on your own with that one." Rocky said, leaving. "Yeah, sorry." Ratliff left behind him.

"Let's just say one of those jerks asked her to the Formal and ditched her." Rydel said, leaving.

That's one way to make everything even more awkward. I sighed, tossing my ball in the air. "Why her?" I asked myself, remembering the night at the House of Blues.

**Flashback (Ross's POV):**

We was backstage after the concert, I was pumped like always. "Guys, we were amazing out there and raised a lot of money for charity!" I smiled, feeling good about myself.

"Hey Ross, some girls want to take a picture with you." Riker said, holding the camera. I went over to Rachel, who was getting everyone in order. When everything was set I was between a random girl and Rachel. I flirted a bit, joking around. After the picture, I was talking to Rydel. "You two was being adorable."

"Please tell me you're kidding."

"No, I'm not Ross. I saw you flirting."

"I was just joking around."

"If you say so." Rydel rolled her eyes. I sighed, and went to my dressing room for the rest of the night.

_Maybe I wasn't joking, maybe I did like her a bit but I don't know her name and probably will never see her again._ I sighed at my thoughts, maybe just maybe.

**Present (Ross's POV)**

When I think about it, maybe we were meant to be. I smiled to myself for a while until going to my room to sleep, if I could. My head was clouded by Laura and only her. I was wondering what she was doing, what she was thinking about, hell even what she was wearing.

Maybe I do like her, even love. Maybe I was just afraid last year; maybe I couldn't understand why I ran away. I think I'm afraid to be heartbroken by a girl _again_.

**Laura's POV**

Me and Gracie was eating pizza and watching Pretty Little Liars. During the 10 minutes we've been watching, she haven't looked at her phone once. She ignored it no matter how many times it rung or beeped. She was serious about hanging out with me.

"Hey, I'll be right back to get some ice cream." I said, feeling awkward. "I'll help." Gracie smiled and came with me. I don't think anyone ever offered to help me with anything while hanging out.

When we got back, Vanessa was in the living room on the phone. "No, I will not fail this semester. I'm almost done with everything. The project is due next week and the only thing that's isn't done is the board." Vanessa complained.

"Um, Vanessa."

"Oh, sorry I didn't know you had a friend."

"Don't you mean a friend over?"

"No, I didn't know you even had friends." Vanessa walked upstairs. "That wasn't cool of your sister, no offence."

"It's ok." I sighed, sitting on the couch, opening the lit of the ice cream. "You should check your phone."

"Why? I'm hanging out with you, not my phone." Gracie smiled and opened her ice creams lit. I smiled back and started eating. Maybe I should've hung out with Gracie more.

After a marathon of Pretty Little Liars, we were almost sleeping. "Do you think I can spend a night?" Gracie asked sleepily, so I nodded before I dozed off into a deep sleep.

When I woke up, Gracie was on her phone – yawning. "Just woke up?"

"Yeah. It's only 5." Gracie yawned again, which made me yawned. "We can go back to sleep for another hour."

"Can't, I probably wouldn't wake up." Gracie laughed, smiling. "I guess I'll make us breakfast."

"Ok, I'll take a quick shower."

"Did you bring clothes?"

"Oh shit, I forgot about that."

"Maybe you can fit some of my clothes."

"I hope so." Gracie sighed, walking to my room. I went to the kitchen and started the breakfast.

**Ross's POV**

When I woke up, it was 6AM. I was tired; I wanted to get more sleep so I did until my alarm went off. I looked at the time, realizing that I had only a hour. "I will never learn." I groaned, dragging myself to the bathroom to take a shower.

When I was done doing my morning routines, I grabbed my phones and waited on Rydel who was my ride to and from school. When I got in the car, we left right away in silence. She was probably upset about Rocky and Ratliff. I didn't have anything to say which made it even more awkward.

When we got to the school, we parked; I stayed in the car for a minute looking for something to say. "Hey Rydel, Ross!" I heard Laura yelled, and I sighed knowing that was bad.

Laura's POV

Me and Gracie drove her car to school, we jammed to R5 and NeverShoutNever. When we got to school, she parked in her parking spot and got out. We were walking, and I saw a car pull up. When I looked in the car, it was Rydel and Ross. "Hey Rydel, Ross!" I yelled, smiling. Gracie and I walked up to the car.

"Hey Laura and Gracie." Ross said nervously, I was confused so was Gracie. Me and Gracie exchanged looks for a bit and then just shrugged. "So, Rydel how you been?"

"Great, and you?"

"Same. Missed you."

"Missed you too, you should come over. The both of you." Rydel smiled, and I took a quick glance at Ross who wasn't smiling but more frowning. "Yeah, sure." I said awkwardly and started walking to the school. Gracie was next to me, "That's was weirdly awkward."

"Agreed." I muttered. When we got to the Café, it was also weird. Everyone was staring at me and Gracie. "Is our clique-ish or what?" Gracie joked, but that was true. They tried to make everything clique-ish like the movies but that was the problem, this wasn't the movies.

"What are you getting?"

"Normal food!" Gracie exclaimed, happy to get whatever she wants. When we got our food, we sat with Raini. "Why aren't you sitting with the cheerleaders like always?"

"Why should I? They don't own me and I don't own them. And more importantly, this is Laura's outfit."

"Which looks really cute on you. Laura, I remember when you wore that outfit."

"I remembered when she wore it too." Gracie smiled; I looked at Gracie a little surprised. "You do?"

"Yeah, it was at the beginning of the year, for the flash mob. I wished I could get this outfit."

"Why can't you?" Raini asked quickly. "Laura's mom made it for her." Gracie actually remembered the things I've told her.

"Oh, I forgot about that." Raini sighed. "Olivia!" Raini called her over but of course, she blew us off to hang out with her other friends. "Gracie who are you asking to the Spring Formal?"

"Don't know, I know most guys have girlfriends and the one that don't probably already have a date so right now I'm thinking about solo."

"I was thinking about asking guys from the other school."

"Bridgedale?"

"Yeah."

"Don't do that, Bridgedale hates the Spring Formal and our school because of what happened at their Winter Formal."

"What do you mean?"

"Sarah Hyland is what I mean, Ross Lynch's ex."

"What about Sarah?"

"According to her Ross ruined the whole night and his brothers who were going here when everything happened. Sarah broke up with Ross and made this school their rivals because of that." Gracie knew a lot that I didn't even know.

"Wait, so it was technically two years ago, right?" I asked.

"Yeah, in December, so this coming up December will be the second year of the rivalry."

"That's not cool. Why can't we call it quits and be friends with them again."

"Because Ross told Sarah what happened and according to her, she says he's lying about it all."

"What do you think?"

"That his brother chose Sarah's side over his own brother."

"That definitely means something." I sighed, feeling my heart break a bit.


	4. Finding Answers

**Chapter Name:** Finding Answers

**Main Characters:** Ross Lynch, Laura Marano, Olivia Holt, Zendaya, Rachel, Gracie Dzienny, and special guest ;)

**Ships:** Raura (Ross + Laura)

**Rating:** T

**Previous Chapter:**

"That's not cool. Why can't we call it quits and be friends with them again."

"Because Ross told Sarah what happened and according to her, she says he's lying about it all."

"What do you think?"

"That his brother chose Sarah's side over his own brother."

"That definitely means something." I sighed, feeling my heart break a bit.

* * *

_**A/N: I'm adding a new POV in the story.**_

_**FINDING ANSWERS**_

**Gracie's POV**

I've been thinking all day who should I asked, but I couldn't decide. I was in lunch, eating yogurt alone. "Hey Grace!" I looked up at Ryan Potter. "Hey Ryan." I smiled after finishing up the spoonful of yogurt I had. "You have a little bit of yogurt on your face." He chuckled. I scrunched up my nose, and looked in my mirror. "Well, that's normal." I commented, seeing yogurt on the top of my lip. "It's nothing." I said, looking back at Ryan who was laughing. "Do you want yogurt on your face?" I threaten, he stopped laughing right away.

"No ma'am."

"Don't make me feel old."

"Sorry Gracie."

"It's okay, now." I smirked, eating my yogurt again. "Wait, what did you want?"

"I didn't say I wanted anything."

"Oh, ok."

"I like being with you." I heard him muttered. I started blushing, "So, Ryan."

"Yeah?"

"Did anyone ask you to the Formal yet?"

"No, why?"

"Do you want to go with me?"

"Um, yeah. Yes." He said nervously but happy at the same time. When he left, I smiled a bit. I finally had a date to the Formal. After I was done eating, I threw my food away – deciding to go outside. When I got out there, I saw Ross. So, I went to confirm him about this morning.

"Hey Ross." I said demandingly. "Oh, hi Gracie." Ross was smiling. "What happened this morning?"

* * *

**Ross's POV**

I was sitting outside, watching Laura work on the garden when Gracie came up to me. "Hey Ross." She said, and I sighed a bit because I knew I couldn't watch Laura anymore. "Oh, hi Gracie." I tried my best to hide my disappointment. "What happened this morning?" Gracie really wanted to know but I didn't know if I could tell her without her telling Rydel.

"Nothing." I lied, and she saw that. I knew I was busted.

"Nothing, huh? Since you won't tell me what happened this morning, what happened at the Winter Formal?"

"Well, about that. I honestly don't know, someone locked me in the bathroom and when I finally got out – Sarah was covered in chocolate and punch. She blamed me, my brothers agreed with her and that's all."

"So, you really don't know what happened?"

"Not a clue." I shrugged. "All I know my brothers were asses and I lost my girlfriend who was using me."

"Sarah Hyland was using you?"

"Yeah, she used me to promote herself in the social ranks of her school. Let's just say it worked."

"I'm sorry – I can't believe I ever looked up to her honestly."

"Well, that's Sarah."

"You would know her best, right?" Gracie chuckled, I wasn't amused but I faked a laugh. "Well, I gotta get going." I got up, and went back in the Café.

* * *

**Laura's POV**

I was tending to the garden and listening to music. I felt like someone was watching me when I turned back I saw Gracie and Ross. I watched them for a bit until Ross went inside, I frowned a little. "Laura get your head together." I whispered to myself. "Um, excuse me." Someone said quietly, I looked at her. I turned off my music completely.

"Yes?"

"I need a bit of help." She said a little scared. "With?"

* * *

**Ross's POV**

I was going to my class after the bell rung. I saw Laura going to the office with a girl I haven't seen before. I wanted to be curious about whom it was but I couldn't be late to class. When I got in class I found Zendaya and sat next to her. "Hey Lynch, anything new?"

"I saw Laura going to the office-"

"Did she get in trouble?"

"She was with a new girl I'm guess Coleman."

"Oh, that sounds like Laura." Zendaya smiled, as Kelli and Billy walked in holding hands. "You guys are official, finally?"

"Yes we are Daya." Kelli smirked, sitting with Billy next to our table.

"I heard that we're having another new student."

"This hasn't happened since freshman year."

"I know! You Ross are a part of history in Castleburg High."

"Don't I feel loved." I said sarcastically. "Don't use that tone with me mister." Zendaya said, playfully hitting my arm.

"Everyone, we actually have a new student today. She is from Australia so she's a long way from home, please make her feel welcome." Our teacher, Mr. Jude smiled. When she walked in, I got a better look at her. Her hair reminded me of Laura's but it was shorter and she was taller than Laura. But in my eyes, Laura was always more beautiful.

"So, today we will be in groups of five."

"Can we have the new girl?" Zendaya yelled. "Of course, my favourite student will be so willing to help. You can sit with Zendaya, Ross, Kelli, and Billy." Mr. Jude pointed her in our direction. Everyone got in their normal groups.

"Favourite student?" I asked curiously. Zendaya shrugged as the girl sat with us. "I'm Zendaya, this is Ross." Zendaya pointed to me. "That's Billy and Kelli who I just got fangirling about because they are official."

"That's great." The new girl said, she had an accent. "Oh, by the way I'm Maia Mitchell."

"Hi Maia." Kelli was the first to say it. Everyone was thinking why she was here this late in the day. "Well, I guess this is awkward." Maia said, because no one was talking just thinking. "Why do I have a feeling this isn't normal for you guys."

"Because it's not." I blurted out; I got an elbow in my side for that comment. I cursed myself because I knew that was coming. "It's okay; I know it's weird having someone new."

"Not really, only when it's this late in the day. I just got here like yesterday."

"I was only late because it's hard dealing with the time differences." She shrugged a bit. "Oh, that must suck."

"Not really because now I can teach something new." Maia smiled, and everyone was surprised. Normally Zendaya did all the talking in class. "Well, guys we should probably get to work."

"I agree."

When the period was over, I went to my locker. It was the last class, meaning I had study hall. I hoped that today would be better than yesterday.

When I got there, I sat next to Rachel who was already in class. "So, we have a sub meaning that we can do anything we want."

"Sounds fun."  
"It is!" Rachel put in her headphones and started jamming to music. When the sub came in, there was a surprise with him; Olivia.

The sub position Olivia to sit in the back – next to me. "Hey Olivia, what are you doing here?"

"Well, I got in trouble for starting a paint fight."

"You had art?"

"Nope, I was in my boring Biology class so I got sent to Study Hall to learn how to be good."

"We have a sub."

"I know, which mean it was a good day for me to get in trouble." Olivia took out her phone and started texting. "I can't believe it's only Tuesday."

"Same here."

"Friday is so far away."

"When is the Spring Formal?"

"Saturday."

"This Saturday?"

"Yes, so get to shopping Ross."

"But, but." I groaned, it was this week. I thought I had way more time. But I didn't, and I knew that was bad.

* * *

**Laura's POV**

After the final bell, I was packing up to go to my locker. "Hey Maia!" I waved her over; she was almost out the door. "Yes?"

"I was wondering did you want to go dress shopping with me?"

"That sounds lovely; I just have to call my Papa."

"Okay. I have to go to my locker." I smiled and walked to my locker, I needed a dress to wow everyone on Saturday. When I closed my locker, I saw Gracie grinning. "I got a date and so it's time for dress shopping."

"You know that new girl, Maia?"

"Yes."

"She's coming with us."

"Yay for new friends. I also invited Rachel Knight."

"Oh, yay!" Me and Gracie jumped up and down like little girls. "Ok, we're riding in my car."

"Ok."

"Also we are all going to my house for makeovers so we'll be ready for Saturday."

"Sounds like a blast."

"It will be, so while we're out – makeup shopping too."

"Okay, can't wait even more now."

"It's gonna be perfect."

"I hope you didn't jinx us."

"By saying that can jinx us." Gracie rolled her eyes and walked away. _Damn it_, I thought.

* * *

**A/N: I decided to try something new but don't get used to it. And to the people who think this is gonna be cliche, please go somewhere. The ship is clear and I don't believe in breaking ships, so before you thinking about commenting "oh Maia is gonna steal Ross from Laura like every goddamn fanfiction" don't, because it's not going to happen. I already have every fucking thing planned out so please fuck off.**

**I also shipping Ryacie (Grace + Ryan) in this right now, so ohp. Love you guys, and stay classy bruhs.**

**xo**


End file.
